The Awesome life of Bree Tanner and her soulmate
by Leah Bosward
Summary: This is my version of the life of Bree Tanner. I wanted her to live and in mine it will start from the end just before she should be killed. I hope this doesn't spoil it as i would really like people to enjoy it. So i hope you enjoy it and please review.
1. Saved

I hope you enjoy my version of the story.

Bree looked at Jane. How could she be so cold. I mean even i'm not that cold. I hope.

"Shut your eyes." The Mind Reader said.

I shut my eyes.

"Wait, i'm glad i got here. I wanted to give a warning to Edward and his mate, Bella." A voice said, i was about to open my eyes but then i didn't because i heard a little hiss which must of been Jane telling me not to dare. "Ah, Bella is as beautiful as ever. I heard news that she still wasn't a vampire, but i expect the date is set. What is this here? Is this one of the Newborns?"

"Yes Aro, this is Bree. Carisle said she surrendered, but i said we didn't give second chances. I was just about to take care of the problem."

"Did she do any harm?" The man who must of been Aro asked, but he didn't ask Jane he asked the yellow eyes.

"No, she was looking for a friend, but he wasn't her, we didn't see him either. But he isn't dead. She wanted to run away from Victoria ( who she knew as _her). _She didn't want to fight." The midn reader said.

"Ok, did she know the rules?"

"No, sir. I did not. Riley was lying to us a lot. We never knew the rules. Me and Diego knew he wasn't telling the truth thats why we were going to run away." I answered.

"Well, that changes everything, Bree will you come to me a second and hold my hand." The man, Aro said.

"Erm..."

"It's ok i will not harm you. I don't want you killed. Jane was fast in making her judgement, if everything your saying is true i will let you go."

"Ok, Sir Aro."

"Just call me Aro child."

I walked over to were he was standing and made a gentle grab for his hand. I could tell by the look on his face he was looking through everything that had happened in my life, every thought, every breath. When he stepped back there was a gentle look on his face.

"Bree, you are..."

"NO! BREE!" A voice shouted from the tree's. It was a familar voice. One i knew. One i had shared a lot with. I heard feet running. They stopped about 20 metre's away from the yellow eyes. I turned round to see who the voice belonged too. Standing there was Diego.


	2. Diego

Chapter 2

Bree looked at Diego. There was fear in his eyes. He was crouched but now he was looking at Bree. Straigtening up little by little. Bree held her hand out towards him. Diego looked at the hand and ran a hand through his hair. His dark,curly hair was shorter now. It wasn't much longer than a inch. It looke better. His big, wide eyes looked back at the hand. All of a sudden there was a flicker of a motion. The boy called Jasper was standing in fron of Diego. He was holding him by the neck.

"NO!" Bree screamed louder than anything she had ever heard before and she knew no one expected that to come out of her. Suddenly Carisle was standing next to Jasper whispering in his ear to low for anyone near Bree to hear. Bree ran over to Diego with lightening quick speed and grabbed him from Jasper. JAsper was too violent. Yes, they were new borns. But she knew that Diego hadn't even noticed the human. Diego raised his hand to Bree's cheek. Bree let her head fall into it. Diego kissed the top of Bree's head so soft, it was if he thought she was more fragile than a feather. Bree looked up to Diego. "It's ok. They won't harm me."

"I was just worried. I was scared they would."

"Follow me. It's ok."

"Yes."

Bree walked back over to were Aro was standing he was looking at them with a gaze, it was assesing them. He held oout his hand to Diego. Diego didn't raise his hand but bree grabbed his hand and placed it in Aro's hand.

"Trust me."

"I do."

"Good."

Aro face changed again. She knew he was reading Diego's thoughts. He smiled at some bits and when he pulled back he was still smiling.

"Ah, my young friends there is a very strong connection between you too. I'm afraid your meant to be. L'anima unisce. Soul mates."

"Oh, well that is very unusual. Indeed it is."

"So, my young friends. You know have a choice. Learnt the ways and live with my friend Carisle and eat how they eat, or you can choose to die. It is up to you? Bree?"

"I choose to go with Carisle. But i will not leave Diego."

"I choose to go with Carisle too. I will never leave Bree."

"Wise choice. Carisle they are now your responsibility. Take care. Come along Jane. We shall get back by Friday at this rate."

"Yes Master."

Jane, Aro and the other hooded figures bolted of after the small conversation. There was a expression on Bree's face which made her Angelic looks, look horrible. It was anger. She didn't like being told to do something diffrent after she had decided. Bree and Diego turnned round to look at the Yellow eyes and the human. Diego saw the human but wasn't bothered. This was going to be there New family. There new life.


	3. animal blood

Chapter three.

Carisle was the first to come over to us. He shook Diego's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Dr Cullen but you can call me Carisle."

"It's nice to meet you too. I am Diego." Then Carisle gave me a kiss on the cheek and stood beside me. Encouraging the others to introduce themselves. Jasper was the next to come up. He shook Diego's hand. He was more relaxed now.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Jasper. This is Alice." A little black haired girl skipped up to Jasper's side. She gave Diego a big hug which he returned.

"As Jasper said I'm Alice. I know were going to be good friends." All the yellow eyes and the human laughted. A inside joke. Jasper looked at us.

"I'm sorry for my quick assessment, it was the wrong one. Your very controlled for Newborns." Jasper said.

"It's ok." Bree replied as she hugged him. Alice gave her a kiss on the cheek and they both stood next to Diego. The big one and the blonde came up next. Then they stood behind us. Next came up Esme. She was like the mother of the family. She gave us both hugs.

"It's nice to have you in the family."

"Thankyou."

Next came up the Mind reader. He was called Edward. Once he had introduced himself and gave us both a hug. He beckoned for the human. She slowly walked up to his side. She looked at us. She came to Diego first.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Bella." She said. Edward was still holding her hand. She leaned over and gave Diego a quick kiss on the cheek. Diego stood as still as a statue. Then she shook his hand and moved onto me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. My eyes filled up but i knew they would never roll over to form tears. As the girl pulled back she looked at me. She knew i was upset at something. She shook off Edwards hand and envoloped me in her arms. A hug. I wrapped my arms around her. I wasn't even bothered by her blood. When she pulled back she slid out easily. She smiled at me. "Your now my sister. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. I can sense it."

"Thankyou." Diego answered for me as he wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into him for extra support. I was overwhelmed by emotions. I wasn't affected by bloood anymore. I don'y know why but i just wasn't and as i looked a Diego he looked at me and in his eyes was understanding. He wasn't affected anymore. "So, erm... i quite hungery. But Bella's blood isn't appelling. Human blood isn't. So what can we eat?"

"Animal blood!"


	4. The Hunt tiny because it is too private

"Animal blood, well..." Bree said trying to get the right words out, so that they didn't offend the yellow eyes."…that's different."

"I. Yes. We don't harm humans, Bella will soon be one of us. The immortals."

Carisle took Bree and Diego for there first meal…


	5. Young love

When Bree and Diego got back to the house they were feeling better, there throats were no longer in pain, there thirst gone. They followed the Blonde one who seemed to smell the most like a vampire on blood, Jasper, scent back to the house. He must have been following Carisle to check that nothing went wrong. Bree was the first to see the big house. Its whole front side was covered with windows; you could see inside the house, Bree could see shadows moving from inside the house and a light on. At the side of the house was some stairs leading to a porch, the climbed up the stairs in record time and looked around. They spotted the door and Bree put her hand and was about to pull the handle when suddenly she was lifted off her feet. She looked around but could see no threats then she looked at whose arms she was in. They were Diego's. She laughed and opened the door while Diego carried her inside. Once in side they were amazed, the colour schemes were light colours, white's and creams. They followed the scent in a maze of the house; they finally found them in a living room. Along one wall there were all windows. Sitting on the Sofa was Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. On the chairs pulled up were Emmett (by Rosalie) Carisle and Esme (facing the sofa). And on the floor there were two shapes, one male and one female. One human, one vampire. Bree knew it was Edward (The mind reader) and Bella (The vampire to be.) Bree looked at the group. If you had taken a picture, it would have looked like a normal family. That was if vampires came up on film. Bree didn't know. Edward chuckled from were he was sat.

"Bree, what you read in books, isn't all true!" He said. He hands joined with Bella's.

"Why? What was she thinking?"  
"She was wondering if we turned up on film, I hope you don't mind."

"No, Erm…it's ok."

Bree was put down on her feet and she held Diego's hand as she walked to join Edward and Bella on the floor. She looked up at Carisle.

"What are we going to do seen as though were in this town?"  
"Well you seem to be controlled, so were going to take you into town and see if you can resist try to bite anyone. Then if you don't we are going to have to enrol you in school, so that everyone known's you here. But we'll put you in Edwards or Alice's class or Jasper's. Bella is a maybe, she would know what to do but she might be kind of week. Then after Bella's gone past the newborn stage you'll all enrol in College or university." Carisle explained.  
"Ok, that seems like a lot."  
"Yes, Edward and Jasper are going to take you into town now while we get a room set up for you." Esme added.  
"Ok. What if we can't control our self's?

"Alice has seen that there is only a 1 in a million chance that you will hurt anyone. You are controlled for newborns."  
"Ok, were ready."  
"Follow me." Jasper said standing up. Edward got up helping Bella up and she went and sat on the sofa. Diego was already following Jasper out. I looked back at them when I got to the door. They already seemed like family.

"Bye." I shouted as I walked out the door. Edward was there waiting. He blew a kiss to Bella as I walked down the steps. Jasper was standing by a huge Jeep. Diego was already in the back. I carefully climbed in the back as Jasper shut the door behind me. Edward was already sat in the front. Then quick as a flash Jasper was in the driving seat. He turned the keys and set off towards the town.

When we arrived in town it was quite busy. We parked in the most busy place and Edward and Jasper walked round to a back door each. Edward was on my side. I smelt the air. It didn't seem that bad. Edward's lips tilt a little as he heard my thoughts. I got out the car and looked around. It was raining. Edward passed me an umbrella out of his pocket. I took it and opened it up. Jasper was walking Diego round slowly. His face showing no emotion. Edward looked at him.

"Jasper his thoughts are clean, just like Bree's. You can stop controlling his feelings."

"Ok."

Diego walked to me and grabbed my hand. We followed Edward and Jasper into a busy sub shop. The smell was a little stronger here. It was packed. There were more people than in the biggest school. We followed them up to the counter and we each got a bottle of water and cookie each. I smiled as I got mine. I hadn't had one since I was human. We went and sat down on an empty table. No one was staring at us. Our eyes weren't red because Edward had passed us some contact lenses' when we were in the car. I opened my cookie and took a bit bite. It wasn't as good as when I was human but that was because my appetites had changed. I finished the cookie and washed down the taste with my water. Edward and Jasper were looking at me.  
"What?"  
"You are very relaxed for a very young new-born. We are very surprised. You have passed the test. Both of you." Edward said low enough that only we could hear. Edward got up as Jasper slide out from his chair. Me and Diego got up and followed them back to the car. We got in and went back to the house to tell the good news. We would be able to live here after all. It was going to be so much easier than dying or getting sent away.


	6. Normal Life?

Bree looked up from her bed. Her eyes watching the dust motes in the air floating like tiny celestial dancers. As she reached out the air was disrupted and they all swarmed away from her stone cold skin.

"Ahh, dust motes. Allways the first thing we notice in the morning, if we ever slept. There beautiful like my little darling. Mon Chere. My Bree." Diego whispered as he reached his armover bree to grab her waist, gently pulling her closer.

It had been a month since Diego and Bree had first moved in with the Cullens. Bella was becoming a vampire soon, the wedding being a day away. Bree was now one of Bella's Bridemaids. Her dress was classical yet elegant and super short. Bree had started at the local school having super control was no good if she had to be stuck in school for her life. Swiftly getting up from the bed Bree got ready for the day. Her dress was purple and did great things for her body.

Downstairs everything was in full swing. Esme was setting up the house, Rosalie was on the piano and Edward was getting ready to go and see Bella. After she had gotten her final dress fitting. Bree walked over to Emmett who was building a house of cards and as she faced him twirled her dress to make the house of cards fall over. This annoyed him of course and he jumped up in his regular fashion.

"Well, well. It seems that the devil has awoken and quite early for herself." He said as he tried swiping at Bree, she just about dodged his arm as it came at her face.

"Can't take it old man?"

(Sorry its short R.S.C)


	7. Sunlight curse

Bree danced away in two steps. Her light movements made Emmett work. Bree hit Emmett as he ran towards her, he fell face down on the floor making a huge clatter. Bree was aware that Diego was watching her from the landing above, quickly ducking as Emmett's arm came toward her. Sticking her leg out, she tripped him up. She ran as the double doors opened. Carlisle was coming back in from work and Bree let him in before dashing outside to avoid Emmett's lunge. Landing on the roof Bree could see everything. Her sight showed her the highway and she heard some bubbly music as a car passed the end of the driveway. Suddenly Emmett landed on the roof next to her but Bree didn't notice. The sun felt different on her skin and Bree didn't like it. Looking at her arms she saw they were going red. Emmett was also staring as her skin started to burn. A scream burst out of her lips as her skin started to blister. Emmett picked her up and quickly got her inside. Everyone was staring as even the light coming through the windows made Bree blister.  
"Bree, hold on. It is going to be okay." Diego said as he dashed around shutting curtains, he threw towels and blankets or furniture were the light was getting in due to there being no curtains. Carlisle came over to check me. Everyone crowded round. Alice and Edward weren't here as they were at Bella's. I am glad they were, they were the only ones who didn't get infected. Or maybe they are immune. The sunlight has become our enemy. We can no longer go out in it. We needed to figure out fast what we are going to do. We will not be able to belong with humans if we do not find an answer soon. Bella might get to live in Antarctica as she wishes.


End file.
